1x01 No Place Like Home
"No Place Like Home" is the first episode of Season 1 of Wentworth. Plot Opening Act Bea Smith is riding in a prison van scared, and somewhat shocked at her predicament. She shares the van with another woman, Ronnie Katsis who is obviously no stranger to the whole routine. Ronnie asks Bea if it's her first time, and what her name is. "Oi. I'm talkin' to you" she says, when Bea finally replies. Ronnie tells Bea, "Soak it up, Bea Smith." as the van stops in a dark alleyway. The rear door opens, as one of the guards enters. Ronnie sits up, greets the officer by his first name, Chris. She has been through all this before. She offers the guard a blowjob, for a pack of cigarettes. The guard unzips his fly, and smiles at Bea, asking if she smokes. Bea just looks away, horrified. At Wentworth, Bea and Ronnie finally arrive, with Bea taken to an office by Will Jackson, who wants to get some details from her. When she is asked about next-of-kin, Bea thinks about Debbie and walks out of the office. Will calls out to Matthew Fletcher ("Fletch") to stop her and when Bea starts to fight and lose control, Vera Bennett calls the prison doctor to sedate her. Act 1 The following day, Bea is taken through the yard to the prisoner's cells, by Vera, who shows concern for Bea's situation, and is giving her some friendly advice. Bea is told she can speak to her daughter after the number is checked and put on a call list. When Bea says "Thanks, Vera", she is reminded nicely that she should call her "Miss Bennett". After being shown around the unit, which houses the different cells, and shown the alarm button, Bea asks Vera for a uniform, and when told she doesn't need one while on remand, Bea says that she wants one anyway. When she enters her cell, she finds Franky Doyle in the middle of having sex with her girlfriend, Kim Chang. Afterwards, Franky comes out, dressed, to talk to Bea. After asking some questions, its clear Franky finds Bea somewhat attractive. Liz Birdsworth arrives at the unit, with Doreen Anderson who is holding young Kyiah on her hip. Liz gives Bea the tour of the place, and explains some of the customs amongst the prisoners, not before causing some trouble. After seeing a photo of Debbie, Doreen tells Bea she can come and visit her, and Bea tells her the prison is no place for kids. Doreen leaves with Kyiah, offended at Bea's words. Liz tells Bea not to take Doreen's reaction personally, and before leaving, warns Bea to never press the alarm button. Later, in the Dining Room, Bea is told by Will that she'll be able to call her daughter later that day. Franky tells Bea to sit at their table, where Doreen is clearly still annoyed. Liz mentions a basketball game between the prisoners and officers, which gets everyone laughing. Meanwhile, Governor Meg Jackson, is busy watching some CCTV footage, while Vera talks to her. Vera casually mentions Bea, and how she seems to be settling in. Meg tells Vera to "stop making friends with the prisoners, and start looking at what's realy going on". She then asks Vera to call all the staff to her office. Before heading to her office, Meg talks to Franky in the Dining Room. She tells her that an old cellmate, named Sharni is back inside, and that she pissed herself, which revealed that she was trying to smuggle in drugs. When asked if she knows anything, Franky obviously denies knowing anything about it, but after Meg leaves, her expression tells that she obviously knows. Franky then takes her mind off it, by hitting on Bea. In Meg's office, she is discussing the drug problem with the officers. Meg has some ideas how to stop the drugs being smuggled into Wentworth, but the officers remind her that the prisoners always find a way. It seems that Franky has taken over since prisoner Jacs Holt was put into isolation, but Franky is getting Crystal Meth smuggled in which is worse than what Jacs has been having smuggled in. Meg wants to come down tough on Franky, but Erica Davidson points out that Franky might fight back or rise to the challenge. Meg makes her stand clear, and the meeting is over. Will stays behind for a private moment with his wife, when Fletch interrupts. After Will leaves, Fletch points out that what he saw was unprofessional, but Meg says he should have knocked instead of just barging in. Later, Bea is waiting to use the phone, and Franky arrives. She is annoyed at Bea for not coming to her cell for "dessert", and wants Bea to help smuggle in drugs, by seeing a visitor organised by Franky. Bea refuses, however, Franky demonstrates she can stop Bea speaking to her daughter, by getting others to keep pushing into the queue. That night, Bea lies in her cell, thinking back to her crime. Doreen eventually comes to her cell and they chat, not before Bea apologises for her earlier comment. Bea tells Doreen that she's scared, and she can't do what Franky asks. Doreen says that you have to choose sides, and if she does, Franky will look out for her. There is some talk about Franky being famous, after something on TV. Doreen says to Bea that Frankie really will stop her talking to Debbie if she doesn't sign the visitors form. Bea thinks about it some more, and finally signs it. Act 2 The next day, In the visitors lounge, Bea looks around the room, and walks towards a man sitting at a table. She introduces herself, but the man doesn't know who she is, and a man at another table quietly gets Bea's attention. They pretend greet and when he goes to kiss her, Bea pulls away. The man gets annoyed, and shows Bea the package in his mouth, and tells her she'd better not fuck it up again, because they will kiss when he leaves, which goes well when it happens. Bea makes it through the strip search but is then searched by Meg in the yard who wants to check her mouth. After Meg and Vera leave, Franky finds out Bea swallowed the package and takes her to the toilet to throw it up. Meg arrives with Vera and two other officers and catch Bea handing the drugs to Franky. Bea is taken away, and Meg walks away, confidently. In the Governors office, Meg presses Bea for information. Despite being told she can be protected, she won't name Franky, and insists that the visitor was her boyfriend. Meg is frustrated and asks Fletch to put her in the slot (solitary). With Vera still in the office, Meg points out that she is the third Governor in the position while Vera has been Deputy Governor. She asks Vera if it has frustrated her, and whether it's the reason she is trying to make Meg look bad. Vera insists that she isn't. Meg orders the dog squad to go through the prison and sniff out any drugs in the prison. While the prison is turned upside down, the women are protesting at their things being thrown about, and destroyed, while Doreen holds Kyiah who is obviously very scared. In solitary, Bea hears a voice singing a familiar tune. It is Jacs singing the song to herself. Afterwards she smiles, and simply says "Lovely." Act 3 The following day, Will visits Bea and offers to take her outside. They each have a cigarette, and Will tells Bea she did the right thing by not naming Franky, as the women would still get to her in isolation, even if it's emotionally. Bea is eventually brought to see Meg, who reminds Bea that the sniffer dogs were brought in because of her, and the prisoners won't be happy. Meg reminds Bea about her offer of protection, but Bea says she prefers the company. Bea returns to the women, who instead tell her they are happy she didn't lag about Franky. In the staff room, Meg comes in and asks Fletch to release Jacs Holt from solitary. Fletch realises that Meg's plan is to let Holt out to take care of Franky, feeling that Jacs would be the lesser of two evils. Later in the dining room, Jacs' gang cheers at her arrival. Franky is naturally unimpressed. Jacs begins talking to Bea, inviting her to her table, warning she doesn't take no for an answer. She asks Bea to get her a cup of tea, and then trades insults with Franky. Jacs' keeps sending Bea back to make the tea again for trivial reasons, like forgetting to tell Bea she doesn't take milk, that the cup isn't full enough, etc. Bea realises what is going on and stands up to Jacs, after she enquires into Bea's crime of attempted murder. Bea leaves, while Franky gloats that Jacs was shot down by the new girl. She continues to trade insults with Jacs, who warns she is back. When Bea returns to her cell, she starts looking for something, while having flashbacks to her crime, most notably when Debbie realised what was happening. While she is looking, Liz and Doreen come to her cell, with Bea's photo of Debbie, which got damaged in the sniffer dog search, but Doreen fixed up. Liz and Doreen stay with Bea while she starts to cry. Act 4 Outside, Sue "Boomer" Jenkins passes out weapons to members of Franky's gang, while Bea is inside, telling Liz and Doreen a modified version of her crime, leaving out the parts about being beaten, raped, and poisoning Harry. Just as Liz is telling Bea she shouldn't have stood up to Jacs, Kim stops while running past the cell, and tells them about Franky getting her gang together outside. Doreen races out to get Kyiah, and Liz follows her. Outside, Doreen picks up Kyiah, who is naturally unaware of the danger surrounding her and heads back inside, and asks Bea to look after her. Outside, Liz tries to talk Franky out of the fight, but gets the message that Franky wont back down, and simply steps aside. As Franky's gang make the first move, both gangs are punching, stabbing and generally beating the crap out of each other. There has already been some damage by the time the officers arrive to break up the fighting. Franky sees Jacs head inside, and chases after her. Inside the prison, women are running everywhere. Bea is holding Kyiah, who wants her teddy bear. When Bea goes to retrieve it from the cell opposite, she can't find it. Kyiah is gone by the time Bea returns. Bea runs off to find her, amongst the chaos. Jacs sits patiently in her cell, where Franky arrives to make a move, but two of Jacs' gang appears, one of them Ronnie, and they hold Franky while Jacs threatens to cut off Franky's tattoos. As she is carrying out her threat, Boomer arrives, throws one of the girls to the ground, and throws Ronnie into a wall before running off with Franky. Meanwhile, Bea is still searching for Kyiah, and eventually finds her running around a corner. When Bea runs around the corner, she trips over and realises she has fallen on a body. She looks up and sees Doreen and a few other prisoners all looking at her in shock. When Bea gets up, she is covered in blood, and she sees she that Meg has been stabbed to death. Will arrives, sees Meg's body, and is upset, as he and the others look at Bea who realises that everyone must think she killed Meg. Quotes "Soak it up, Bea Smith." '' - Ronnie, to Bea in the prison van. ''"Thanks, Vera." "Um, It's Miss Bennett." - Vera shows Bea to her cell. "Oh, you know the panic button over near the front door?" "Yeah?" "Don't ever press it." - Liz shows Bea the ropes. "Vera, I think you should stop making friends with the prisoners, and start looking at what's really going on." - Meg to Vera. "I've been looking forward to our reunion. It's been a long time. Your time's over, clitty licker. We're coming to getcha!" - Jacs lets Franky know she is back. "Girls like you come in with your swagger, and your youth, but underneath, you're just a scared little girl. Once I've stripped you of your tatts, I'll show you the real Franky Doyle." - Jacs threatens Franky. Other Info *In the opening scene, the prison van first drives past a hairdresser, and some teenage girls in school uniforms. These images are significant as the hairdresser reminds Bea of her working life, and the schoolgirls remind her of her daughter Debbie. References to PCBH *Some of the minor cast have been named after characters in the original show. Ronnie Katsis appears to be a possible tribute to a minor character/extra named Ronnie, and Sue Jenkins (Boomer) was named Alice Jenkins in early drafts of Wentworth. Category:Wentworth Episodes Category:2013 Season